The present invention relates to athletic clubs and bats used for striking balls. More specifically it relates to golf clubs assisted by explosive charges to increase the distance to which a golf ball can be driven.
The use of explosive charges has previously been suggested to extend the distance of golf drives. Prior mechanisms suggested for this purpose have not, however, been suitable. Typically, such devices have included a mechanism for pushing a ball away from the club head at the moment of impact. Such mechanisms are unsuitable because they substantially hinder the golfer's follow-through by urging the club to decelerate.
Some prior clubs use what is essentially a muzzle loading mechanism which includes a key that is inserted into the muzzle. An accidental discharge while using such a mechanism could be very dangerous.